


Płonąc

by Olgie



Series: 100 drabble w 100 dni, edycja druga [37]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - edycja 2, M/M, mystrade
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 20:36:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8729185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgie/pseuds/Olgie
Summary: Tekst w ramach II edycji "100 drabble w 100 dni"Dla Tony, za popchnięcie mnie w tym kierunku.Ostrzeżenie: Pierwszy mój tekst tego typu. Nie odpowiadam za Wasze krzywdy psychiczne.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tony_DallasEve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_DallasEve/gifts).



Jest wiele słów, które mogą opisywać doznania związane z dotykiem, ale w tym przypadku chyba najtrafniejsze było by: płonąć.

Tak, jest to strasznie literackie. Ale właśnie tak czuł się Mycroft, gdy usta Grega sunęły po jego nagiej skórze, badając i odkrywając. Odkrywając fakty, z których istnienia nie zdawał sobie sprawy nawet on sam, jak na przykład to, że bardzo lubi te drobne, delikatne ukąszenia.

Z początku zastanawiał się czy jego propozycja była skierowana do właściwej osoby. Czy w ogóle powinna być wystosowana. Teraz jednak, po paru wspólnych nocach miał pewność, że był to dobry ruch. Zaczęli dość...zachłannie — gwałtowne, szybkie ruchy, obaj samotni od dłuższego czasu, wyposzczeni. Teraz było spokojniej, przyszedł czas na docieranie się, na sprawdzanie, co sprawia im największą przyjemność.

Ciało ludzkie jest fascynujące. A raczej to, co potrafi z nim zrobić drugie ciało. Mycroft drżał, jakby w środku było mu zimno, choć wyraźnie czuł, że jego skóra jest ciepła. I bardzo wrażliwa na to, co robi Gregory.

Czuł pocałunki Grega coraz niżej, za nimi następował dotyk palców, drażniący i pieszczotliwy jednocześnie. Poruszył się niespokojnie w fotelu, wsunął dłoń w miękkie, czarne włosy, przeczesując je i ciągnąc delikatnie.

Dłonie Lestrade'a sięgnęły sprzączki jego paska, rozpięły ją sprawnie i zabrały się za rozporek. Mycroft uniósł się trochę, a Greg zsunął jego spodnie razem z bielizną. Najpierw był drażniący i zdecydowanie niewystarczający dotyk palców. Greg ścisnął delikatnie nasadę członka, drugą ręką masując jądra. Pół twardy organ naprężył się mocniej. W końcu inspektor pochylił głowę niżej. Pierwszym co poczuł Mycroft był gorący oddech, a zaraz po nim nastąpił dotyk miękkich ust. Z gardła Holmesa wyrwał się niski jęk. Czuł żar, rozprzestrzeniający się po jego ciele.

Sam widok Gregory'ego przed nim, na kolanach, był wspaniały, ale to, co robił właśnie ustami było _obezwładniające_. Mycroft przyglądał się jak przesunął językiem po całej długości penisa a potem włożył sam czubek do ust. Drgnął gwałtownie, ale Greg położył mu dłonie na biodrach, powstrzymując go, każąc mu czekać. Subtelnie ssał, wyrywając z Holmesa kolejne jęki i sprawiając, że dłoń w jego włosach zacisnęła się trochę mocniej.

Mycroft zamknął oczy i uderzył głową w oparcie fotela, gdy jego penis wsunął się głębiej w usta Grega. Poruszył biodrami, tym razem delikatniej, sprawdzając na ile może sobie pozwolić i tym razem Greg go nie powstrzymał. Znaleźli wspólny rytm, co pozwoliło Mycroftowi przestać myśleć i rozkoszować się ciepłym wnętrzem ust Lestrade'a. Przyjemność rozprzestrzeniała się po jego ciele, docierając i do umysłu, zasnuwając go mgłą. Starczyło mu jednak przytomności by przygryźć własną pięść — nie będąc ufnym w wystarczającą grubość ścian w Klubie Diogenesa, w rozpaczliwej próbie jęczenia _trochę ciszej_. Drugą dłoń wysunął  z włosów inspektora, przesunął ją niżej, obejmując jego twarz i głaszcząc kciukiem żuchwę.

Czuł narastające napięcie w mięśniach, zwiastujące spełnienie, a mimo to przyszło ono niespodziewanie. Ciałem Mycrofta wstrząsnął silny dreszcz, gdy doszedł w ustach Grega.

Jego ciało rozluźniło się w fotelu, a on sam oddychał przez usta, bo nagle w pokoju było zdecydowanie za mało powietrza. Kątem oka zarejestrował jak Greg sięga po stojący przy biurku kosz na śmieci i wypluwa do niego spermę. Zapisał ten obraz w Pałacu Pamięci, w przegródce "Preferencje Gregory'ego".

Greg podniósł się z ziemi, otrzepał spodnie na kolanach i spytał, gdzie jest łazienka.

— Na końcu korytarza w lewo.

Greg wyszedł. Mycroft posiedział jeszcze chwilę, rozleniwiony błogą przyjemnością, ale w końcu uznał, że czas doprowadzić się do porządku. Lestrade wrócił, akurat gdy Mycroft wiązał krawat.

— Wyglądasz prawie idealnie.

— Prawie?

— Zdradzają cię rumieńce. Dostałem telefon z komisariatu, muszę lecieć. Zdzwonimy się?

— Jak zawsze.

Greg uśmiechnął się ciepło, podszedł bliżej i pocałował Mycrofta, chwytając jego twarz w dłonie. Choć przepłukał usta wodą, Holmes wciąż mógł poczuć na nich słony smak.

Za pierwszym razem było bardzo niezręcznie. Greg wyraźnie próbował pocałować Mycrofta, ale ten zrobił unik. Inspektor uśmiechnął się nieszczerze i zbył sytuację jakimś żartem. Mycroft jednak zarejestrował to i doszedł do wniosku, że Greg nie traktuje tych spotkań aż tak bezosobowo i bezuczuciowo. Następnym razem Mycroft sam pocałował go na pożegnanie, dając znak, że jest to w porządku. I naprawdę było.

Lestrade odsunął się i już miał dłoń na klamce, gdy coś podkusiło Mycrofta, by zapytać:

— Może następnym razem...może dałbyś się zaprosić również na kolację?

— Z przyjemnością — odpowiedział z jeszcze piękniejszym uśmiechem Gregory i wyszedł.


End file.
